


Cooking together

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt "Nine and Rose cooking together"





	Cooking together

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr-to-AO3 fic transfer continues

The Doctor danced around the console, taking them away from Cardiff and into the Vortex as Jack and Rose stared in awe at the rather ugly egg that had, until recently, been Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen.

“Before we drop her off at the hatchery though, I was promised a steak and chips,” the Doctor said, diverting their attention.

“So are we off to the restaurant at the end of the universe to have steak from a cow that was raised to want to be slaughtered?” Jack asked, jumping up from the floor where he and Rose had been sitting beside the egg.

“Wait, what?” Rose asked in horror.

“Nah,” the Doctor said.  "I’ve been there before.  It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.  The chips always end up soggy.  Nah, better to just make it here at home.  Healthier too.“

Jack and Rose exchanged a look.  "Since when do you give a damn about your health?  You’re always citing ‘superior Time Lord biology’ when we get sick or start talking about losing weight,” Jack said, frowning at the Doctor.

“I’m offering to cook you dinner and you’re going to be an ass about it?” the Doctor asked, pointedly not answering Jack’s questions.

“You’re cooking?” Rose asked.  In nearly a year that she had spent with him, the Doctor had never helped cook anything more complicated than toast and tea.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?  And you’re helping.”  The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the rest of his ship.  "You keep an eye on that egg, Harkness,“ he calls back over his shoulder.

Jack salutes automatically before frowning.  "Wait… keep an eye out for what?  What’s the egg going to do, Doc?”

The Doctor ignored him and continued pulling Rose toward the galley where she was surprised to find all of the makings of a steak dinner with chips waiting for them on the counter, neatly arranged.

“You scrub the potatoes, I’ll cut them, if you like,” the Doctor said.

They worked silently for a few long minutes before he spoke again.

“Are you all right?  It sounded like things were… touchy there… with Ri- with Mickey.  You okay?”

Rose looked over at him in surprise.  He always avoided things like this- cooking, talking about her (finally officially) ex-boyfriend- it was as domestic as it got, but here he was, making the effort.

“It’s… well, it’s not fine.  We were both pretty horrible to each other, but… well, it’s done now.  I’ll be okay.  Thanks.”

“And you don’t…”  The Doctor swallowed hard.  "You don’t want me to take you back home?  I could, you know.“

"I told you, Doctor, after the first time we met Blon.  You’re stuck with me, remember?”

The Doctor was silent for a long time then, as his knife worked away at the potatoes that Rose handed him.

Finally, quietly, he said, “stuck with you?  That’s not so bad.”


End file.
